


Wanna Play?

by KakitoSougo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Mentions of Tsukishima Kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakitoSougo/pseuds/KakitoSougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside of this strange hospital I live a life with only one routine. Its a dream of mine to break that routine, but Black Crow reminds me why I can't, but what can this new Orange crow give me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play?

_Pass three stairwells_   
_Continue upwards on the fourth_   
_Go up six floors_   
_Enter the second elevator on the left_   
_Go down six levels_   
_Type in the pass-code: 4626_

Everyday I follow that same path. Carved into my subconscious the familiar floors and walls, the only thing separating 'level six' from 'floor six' being the lack of windows, rooms, and the only source of light being the artificial lights burning on the ceiling.

Inside the room with the pass-code were mirrored walls reflecting one an other, myself, and the only chair in the room over and over again. I strip down as I've done so many times before, my mind so far from the task at hand. I first remove my turtle neck, long sleeved, white jacket reveling a black crown like collar tattoo near the base of my neck, slightly spread black wings on each side of my spine, and a growing dark stain on my lower back gripping my sides. _The stain is smaller compared to yesterday.. I wonder.._

The doctor comes in his white coat hanging to his ankles buttoned all the way, his hair pushed back. I question his existence as he only has one reflection compared to my millions of clones.

“Number 264, Kageyama Tobio.” _His deep voice is slightly hoarse compared to yesterday_. I nod my head in response to the silent command and move towards the chair with leather straps to hold me down.

As he strapped me I in I followed along in my head, _Right arm, left arm, left leg, right leg, chest, stomach, waist, and forehead_. I shuffle slightly to get comfortable.  
“So what kind of dream did you have last night?” The same question as always, and he begins writing on his notepad expecting the same answer as always Not this time.

“It started off completely black then quickly changed into a large room with a high ceiling, wood floors, and second story walk way along the walls. The floor was covered in multicolored lines and at the very center was a long white net.”

The doctor had already stopped writing in surprise to a new story. Usually the room I would wake up in had no walls or ceiling. Just a gray floor and white lighting.

“A large bird of pure black flew down from the ceiling,” A crow, “and landed on the other side of the net. It spoke in deep intimidating voice.”

_“Forever alone you shall be. No one wants anything to do a dictating king.”_

I already understood what the crow was referring to, and agreed completely, after all he had already been proven right.

_“Follow me, down the path of black, where no one can hurt you. Where everything will be made better quickly.”_

If it was the same dream as always I would have followed him into the darkness, but no.. this dream was different.

“Before I could follow another bird flew down from the ceiling. This one had a black base color but there were dashes of orange littered across its body, on the tips of its wings and tail feathers, at the base of its neck and beak, around its brown eyes, and a small portion of its belly. Its voice did not sound one but of many, in different pitches from high to low.”

_“Do not follow that one.”_ It warns. _“You are worth more than he says. Follow me/us! I/we will give you what you deserve. So follow me/us, down the path of light! It has not abandoned you!”_

_“Do not listen to that foolish bird! The only path that accepts you is that of darkness!”_

_“Follow me! It is not to late!”_

“So who did you follow?” Doctor looked as though he was genuinely interested.

“I do not know I woke up before I could make a choice.” That was a lie, why did I lie I'm not a hundred percent sure, just felt like I had too.

Doctor hummed as though he had already seen through me, but didn't question it any further.

“Well lets get on with tests. Ready?”

He pulled on his plastic gloves and opened one of the walls with the tools and medicines to be used on me behind its mirror face.

I nod. I can't wait till I no longer have to go through this.

~      ~      ~      ~

 

I've long sense forgotten what the time is. There's simply: After I Wake Up; Breakfast; Before Testing; After Testing; Dinner; and Before I Sleep.

So right now is After Testing, usually I go back to my hallway till Dinner following Black Crow.

But like every other aspect of today, it's not the same as every other day.

Orange Crow is waiting for me the opposite direction than Black Crow.

Unlike in my dream I can only hear their soft almost invisible caws, ushering me in the different directions.

I turn to Orange, _Wonder whats waiting for me this way?_ and follow it down the new path nervous what I would find.

At first this new path is as dark as the old one, but once we rounded the corner and no longer capable of hearing Black the path brightened up. I'm full of so many mixed emotions I can't even began to name them all.

We walk down the plain corridors, well Orange flew, making a few turns here and there. The light got stronger the further we walked. We entered an elevator and Orange pushed level 5. The elevator shakily went up, _Seems as though it hasn't been used in a long time._

If I thought the previous corridors were bright, they dimly lit compared to these new ones. When the elevator door opened I had to shield my eyes immediately from blinding light produced on the other side. Once my eyes adjusted to this new lighting Orange continued to lead to these slightly large double metal door.

I'd never seen this kind of door and with a tap of its beak on the part of the door that was different Orange motioned for me to open the door. Right before I pushed the door open, after multiple attempts to figure how it would open, I heard a deep coarse caw.

Black was calling me back to the elevator, back to my old routine down the dark halls. Orange simply ignored Black and pulled at the sleeve of my jacket with some sort of excitement and anticipation in his eyes. _Can crows even express emotion?_

I sigh staring at the door. _I've already come this far, I don't want to turn back now but_... I was scared of what laid on the other side of this metal door. Unlike all the doors before it this one felt warm despite its metallic composition.

After a quick glance at black I steeled my nerves and pushed the door open. Inside was the same large room with the white net, high ceiling, and colorful lines from my dream.

Orange flew in quickly and manifested itself to the embodiment of eleven boys of different hair colors and a ball.

They all turned to me making me shrink back a little, then much to my surprise they all smiled, except the one with glasses, _Wonder whats his problem?_

An orange haired boy ran up to me with a ball in his hands.

“ _Wanna play?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a one-shot but may add other Haikyuu!! one-shots here or maybe continue this story. -shrugs- Anyways this will be my first official fanfic(ever! Yay!) So i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
